This invention relates to apparatus for the entertainment of players and the development of dexterity, coordination and skill, especially for a player or players in playing games similar to table tennis, paddle tennis, and the like. It is suitable for use as a practice device by a single player or for playing a game of skill by two or more players. Various projectile launching or return devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,945; 2,765,171; 3,084,680 and 3,548,801. It will be described particularly as used in connection with a game comparable to table tennis.
Table tennis is played on a table equipped with a central transverse net and the players use paddles to serve and then bat a table tennis ball back and forth over the net. The usual rules of the game require service of the ball on a bounce over the net onto certain areas at the opponents side of the table followed by subsequent return back and forth across the net so as to land on the table at the opponents side of the table before being returned by the opponent. Players develop varying skills in hitting and returning the ball and considerable dexterity and coordination is a requirement for excellent play. The present invention provides an apparatus enabling players to develop their skills and it also provides an apparatus that can be used by two or more players to engage in a game somewhat comparable to table tennis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for developing and improving skills and enabling skilled and unskilled players to play games similar to table tennis.
An exemplary embodiment of the game apparatus includes a generally box-like housing having at its front end an entrance for balls and connected by a first or entrance ball guiding means to a target area at which balls may be directed. The first guiding means comprises top and side walls that converge toward the target area while the bottom wall is inclined downwardly to the target area. The target area is of substantial width, many times the diameter of a ball. Ball propelling means are located at the region of and below the target area for the reception of balls and for returning them to the player so that they can be hit again. The propelling means may be a rapidly rotating roller, also of substantial width (preferably coextensive in width with the target area) spaced a distance slightly less than the diameter of a ball from an associated housing surface for a portion of its perimeter. A ball from the target area is received between the roller and surface for an arcuate length approximately equal to 90.degree. and propelled at a relatively high, and adjustable, velocity through second or ejection ball guiding means back to the player or players. This second means is located below the first guide means and includes a plurality of vertically disposed longitudinally partition-like walls extending from the ball receiving and propelling region of the roller to a ball ejection opening at the front of the apparatus. The partition walls define discrete and different paths for the balls from different transverse regions of the propelling means to the players. The ejection opening includes a transverse deflector of substantial width and being angularly adjustable about a horizontal axis to vary the vertical angle at which the balls approach the player. The ball propelling rotor is rotated by an electric motor, the speed and composition of which may be varied to change the speed at which the balls are propelled or to accommodate different types of balls.